kesempatan kehidupan ke dua
by DrakStund
Summary: setelah naruto berasil mengalahkan kyuubi dan mengambil cakra kyuubi kyuubi itu berubah wujud aslinya dan bagaimana kelanjutannya lihat di sini !
1. Chapter 1

A/N:Saya masih belajar untuk membuat sebuah fic,jadi mohon maaf bila banyak kesalahan dalam fic ini sendiri terispirasi dari beberapa fic lain yang saya lupa judulnya bukan bermaksud untuk saya umumkan di sini Kyuubi berjenis kelamin ,saya pilih begitu karena menurut mitologi-mitologi yang saya baca,para siluman rubah selalu mengambil wujud perempuan .Dan saya tau di anime suara Kyuubi itu berat kayak laki-laki,tapi itu kan wujud setannya,siapa yang tau apa kelamin aslinya kalau dia ngambil wujud manusianya?Dan juga untuk Naruto di sini juga akan berperilaku lebih dewasa dari aslinya,hmm... kalau di bandingin bisa di bilang seperti ayahnya Yondaime Hokage a.k.a Minato Namikaze di cerita ini saya akan memunculkan banya ?Karna saya membuat fic ini hanya mengambil sedikit inspirasi dari cerita asli dan banyak cerita yang saya tambahkan sesuai dengan imajinasi pastinya akan banyak pengurangan dan penambahan cerita di sana sini,dan cerita yang keluar dari jalur manga.

* * *

Hore...

Hore.

Aku tak percaya

Kita menang...

Hore

Sorak sorai kebahagiaan terpancar jelas dari muka aliansi shinobi akhirnya setelah perperangan selama berbulan-bulan melawan Madara Uchiha dan Obito Uchiha,di akiri dengan kemenangan yang manis,para Biju yang tergabung menjadi Jubi pun di pisahkan kembali oleh Naruto yang telah mendapatkan kepercayaan dari para Biju.

"Aku tak sabar pulang ke Konoha dan makan-makan lagi sepuasnya"ucap Choiji dengan antusias.

"Astaga,bahkan setelah perangpun pikiranmu hanya makan saja"Shikamaru dengan malasnya.

Ya...apa tak ada selain makanan yang kau fikirkan hah"semprot Ino dengan tidak berperi kemanusiaannya.

"HAHAHAHA..."yang lain hanya bisa tertawa melihat adengan tersebut .Namun tidak untuk satu orang yang sedikit menjauh dari kerumunan tersebut,dia memilh untuk memisahkan diri dan lebih memilih untuk memandang langit biru.

'Tou-san,kaa-san,Jiraiya sensei,Nagato-san, aku berhasil mewujudkan impian kalian,apakah kalian bahagia di sana?Walaupun aku berhasil...hm.. tapi rasanya impian ku sendiri belum terwujud.'batin Naruto tertawa miris memikirkan hal tersebut,dan kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya yaitu memandangi langit.

Kriiiiing...

Sejenak Naruto tertengun seperti mendengar sesuatu 'Mungkin hanya perasaan ku saja' batinnya menenangkan.

Kriiiiiing...

Dan untuk kali ini Naruto bersumpah bahwa dia tidak salah dengar,ya bahwa dia memang mendengar suara lonceng yang entah dari mana asalnya .Tiba-tiba gerakan semua shinobi terhenti seketika dan bisa dikatakan bahwa untuk saat ini waktu berhenti berputar ,namun tengah kebinggungan yang melanda Naruto,entah bagai mana dia bisa berada di tempat yang semuanya berwarna putih dan tempat itu seakan tidak ada ujungnya.

"kau siapa"ucap Naruto kaget pada sosok gadis yang usianya tidak jauh berbeda darinya ,dengan rambut merah yang dibiarkan tergurai dan memakai pakaiyan kimono berwarna putih yang terdapat jilatan lidah api di bagian bawahnya,dan gadis itu ada di depannya.

"Na...Naruto-kun?" ucap gadis itu dengan nada lemah

* * *

**Flash back on**

Latihan pengambilan cakra kyuubi dengan Killer Bee.

"Yo... kau berhasil Naruto"ucap Bee dengan bangganya.

"Yup...sudah pasti"balas Naruto dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"Tak ku sangka kaupenuh dengan energi kehidupan ,lihat bahkan tehnik mokuton kun pun ikut terpengaruh"ucap Yamato dengan kagum.

"Sebaiknya kau periksa kondisi kyuubi aku takut nanti terjadi hal yang tidak kita inggin kan"

"Baiklah"

Kemudian Naruto berkonsentrasi untuk memasuki alam bawah sadarnya .Sesampainya di sana Naruto tidak menemukan Kyuubi ,dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Naruto terkejut 'Apakah Kyuubi hilang' pikirnya panik. Namun seakan sudah tertuntun dia menajamkan pandangan matanya ke arah kandang (tempat tersegelnya) di alam bawah sadarnya, dan terkejut mendapati bahwa sekarang yang di dalam sana bukanlah Kyuubi melainkan gadis yang usianya tidak jauh berbeda darinya. Gadis itu terlihat sedang duduk sambil memeluk kakinya seperti orang kedinginan atau ketakutan entahlah Naruto tidak bisa membedakannya.

Kemudian Naruto membuka gerbang tersebut dengan memutar segel yang ada di perutnya. Namun Naruto kembali di kejutkan dengan adanya beberapa rantai cakra yang melilit pergelangan tangan, kaki bahkan leher gadis tersubut, namun rantai yang melilit gadis itu cukup longgar sehngga dia masih bisa mempertahankan posisi duduknya tersebut. Naruto perlahan berjalan mendekat kearah gadis tersebut.

"Mau apa lagi kau kemari?"sontak hal itu membuat langkah Naruto terhenti seketika.

"Apa mak-"

"Apakah kau belum puas dengan apa yang kau dapatkan?Apakah kau masih inggin lebih?Tak kusangka ternyata kau memang serakah"ucap gadis itu dengan sinis.

Naruto yang merasa tidak terima kemudian mendatangi gadis tersebut dan membentaknya

"Apa maksudmu hah?"

"..."hening tak ada jawaban dari gadis tersebut.

Merasa di acuhkan Naruto kemudian memengang dagu gadis tersebut untuk mengangkat wajahnya. Tapi amarah yang dirasakan Naruto lansung berubah menjadi perasaan kasian dan iba, setelah melihat wajah gadis tersebut terutama mata yang berkaca-kaca seakan menahan tangisan yang hendak keluar. Dari mata berwarna merah yang mempunyai pupil seperti kucing tersebut Naruto dapat melihat kesepian dan ketakutan yang amat dalam.

"Siapa kamu?"untuk pertama kalinya Naruto berkata lembut setelah kejadian tadi.

"Bukankah sudah jelas"

"..."hening tak ada jawaban dari Naruto karna dia memang tidak tau.

"Ini aku Kyuubi"jawaban gadis tadi sontak membuat mata Naruto membulat seketika,tapi Naruto masih tetap diam karna dia tau gadis itu belum selesai berbicara.

"Dan seperti yang kau lihat inilah wujud asli ku"

"Lalu kalau ini wujud aslimu kenapa kau memakai wujud monster rubah ekor 9?"tanya Naruto heran.

"Bukankah aneh rasanya jika seorang gadis sepertiku mempunyai kekuatan sebesar ini,dan pasti pada awalnya mereka akan ketakutan dan akhirnya akan berusaha membunuh ku atau menjadikan aku senjata"Naruto hanya mengangguk-angguk setuju dengan jawaban Kyuubi tersebut.

"Lalu kenapa sekarang kau memakai wujud aslimu,bukan wujut rubar berekor9?"

"Hahaha...ternyata setelah mengambil sebagian besar cakraku punkau masih tetap bodohya?"ucap Kyuubi dengan sinisnya,tapi untuk kali ini amarah Naruto tidak terpancing lagi karena ucapan sinis Kyuubi berbanding terbalik dengan keadaannya saat ini.

"Ingatkah kau bahwa setengah cakraku di segel oleh ayahmu lalu pada akirnya kaupun mengambil sebagian besar cakraku,sehingga aku tidak punya cukup cakra untuk berubah wujud lagi"

"Tapi ku pikir tidak masalahkan karena kau mahluk abadi,dan ku yakin kau past bisa mengumpulkannya lagi kan?"tanya Naruto heran.

"Ha ha ha"Kyuubi tertawa miris mendengar pernyataan Naruto tersebut."Biar ku beri tau beberapa hal para Biju yang kehilangan cakranya akan jadi manusia biasa,dan kau bisa tebak kalau manusia itu tidak abadi."Hal itu membuat mata Naruto membulat seketika karna dia tidak menyangka akibatnya akan seperti itu.

"Dan cakra para Biju yang di kumpulkan dengan sempurna oleh si Jinchuuriki tersebut akan menjadi individu baru dibawah kendali penuh,dengan kata lain jika kau mengambil seluruh cakra yang tersisa padaku saat ini juga maka otomatis aku akan jadi manusia biasa,dan cakra yang terkumpul akan menjadi Kyuubi baru yang berada di bawah kendalimu."Naruto yang mendengar hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk karena hal ini baru ia tahu.

"Dan untuk soal kami mengikuti usia dari Jinchuuriki kami"Kyuubi kemudian menghela nafas"Dan asal kau tau hisk... hisk... proses hisk... pengambilan cakra hisk...secara paksa hisk... itu hisk...sangat menyakitkan hisk... hisk..."Naruto seketika mematung mendengar perkataan Kyuubi barusan. Air mata yang meleleh dari ke dua kelopak matanya,dan tangisan yang terdengar memilukan sudah cukup untuk mengambarkan betapa tersiksanya gadis itu saat ini.

"Hisk...hisk...hisk..."

Merasa tidak tahan dengan tangisan gadis tersebut, Naruto berinisiatif untuk memeluk gadis tersebut, berusaha untuk menenangkannya. Awalnya Naruto menyangka akan adanya perlawanan tapi dungaan itu salah, Kyuubi sama sekali tidak berusaha memberontak untuk melepaskan diri dari pelukan Naruto. Dan di kegelapan alam bawah sadarnya dengan sedikit penerangan, Kyuubi menangis di dekapan Naruto.

Sang Jinchuuriki sendiri hanya diam, karena Naruto tau di saat seperti ini kata-kata tidak di butuhkan. Hanya berada di sana dia yakin bahwa gadis itu akan tenang. Hanya dengan berada di sana dia memberi tau gadis itu bahwa, dia tidak pernah sendiri. Dan walaupun semua tu sederhana, tapi itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Hei Kyuubi"bisik Naruto"Kau sudah tidak apa-apa?"

Naruto tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas anggukan dari si gadis itu karena gelap alam bawah sadarnya,namun ia bisa merasakan anggukan kecil dari gadis itu.

"Benarkah?Kau yakin?"

Sekali lagi jawabannya hanya berupa anggukan.

"Hei Kyuubi, maukah kau mempercayai kata-kataku. Bahwa kau tidak akan sendirian dan kesakitan lagi karna aku akan selalu ada di samping mu"ucap Naruto dengan lembut

Mendengar hal tersebut Kyuubi mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah ke dua mata Naruto,berusaha mencari kebohongan namun hasilnya nihil,karena hanya ada ketulusan dan kejujuran yang di dapat Kyuubi.

"Dan maaf telah menyakitimu,dengan cara mengambil paksa cakramu"

"Ti-tidak"ucap Kyuubi ter cicit"Ha-harusnya aku y-yang min-ta ma-af te-telah membu-nuh ke d-dua orang tua mu,dan a-aku ra-sa aku pan-tas m-menerima i-ini semua"ucapan Kyuubi dengan gugup.

"Tidak apa-apa kok"ucap naruto dengan santai "lagi pula, itu kan bukan salah mu sepenuhnya" dengan senyum kecil

Kemudian Naruto tersenyum lembut,bukan cengiran lebar yang biasa di tunjukannya,tapi sebuah senyuman yang mampu membuat wanita manapun merona termasuk Kyuubi.

'Jika kau memang menderita dari dulu akan kutunjukan padamu dunia yang penuh warna'

* * *

**Flash back off**

"Naruto-kun,kenapa melamun?"

"Oh...tidak apa-apa kok Kyuu"ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum,sedangkan Kyuubi yang melihat senyuman itu hanya bisa merona.

"boleh saya masuk?"kata kyuubi sambil tersenyum kecil.

"tentu, anggap saja rumah sendiri!"

.

.

.

"Wah-wah-wah,sepertinya ada yang lagi mesrah-mesrahan nih"ucap sesosok mahluk misterius yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan mereka berdua.

* * *

**Jika kalian menemukan keanehan dalam cerita di atas sebaiknya baca penjelasan saya di bawah ini**

Mari kita ingat lagi d i adengan Flas back tadi di ceritakan bahwa Naruto mengambil paksa cakra Kyuub. Saya berasumsi bahwa mengambil di sini tidak berarti sekedar meminjam tapi mengambil dalam artian sebenarnya. Mengingat kekuatan Kyuubi berasal dari cakranya ( setau saya ), kita bisa berpikiran kalau Naruto berhasil Kyuubi pasti tidak punya kemampuan lagi kan? Nah Flas back tadi dibuat dari kemungkinan tadi. Dimana naruto mengambil sebagian besar cakra kyuubi, sehingga membuat kyuubi tidak bisa berubah menjadi wujud setannya karena kekurangan cakra.

Dan kalian mungkin merasa aneh dengan sikap Naruto terhadap Kyuubi, mereka baru bertemu dengan keadaan yang bisa dibilang tidak baik lah. Tapi anehnya Naruto tidak menaruh dendam dengan Kyuubi bahkan tidak menyiksanya ketikah Kyuubi melemah. Dan yang lebih anehnya dengan Naruto yang mau menenangkan Kyuubi yang menangis dengan cara memeluknya ,dan dengan mudahnya mengucapkan janji agar dia tidak sendirian dan kesakitan lagi. Tapi ini semua tidak kebetulan, karena jika kalian lupa, sampai hari dimana Naruto mengambil cakra Kyuubi dan sampai perang dunia shinobi ke-4, mereka sebenarnya telah hidup bersama selama 18 tahun lebih ( saya kurang tau umur Naruto, tapi saya rasa memang 18 th ).

Capek juga rasanya menulis semua itu ,tapi saya rasa itu bisa memberikan gambaran lebih mendalam tentang nilai cerita ini kan? Dan saya minta maaf karena tidak ada Advenure nya sama sekali padahal genre nya itu, maklum masih pemula. Dan ini masih termasuk **Prolog**

Dan saya juga menerima. Baik itu kritk, saran, pertanyaan, maupun hinaan dan cacian. Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic aneh ini dan jangan ragu menghina saya jika ada kejelekan dalam fic ini

Dan jika kalin penasaran dengan kelanjutannya? maka post review


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:Saya senang dengan review yang readers berikan. Awlanya saya mengira ini fic yang gagal dan mendapat siraman flame karena kejelekam cerita. Tapi setelah mengecek stry stasts, akirnya saya sangat senag karna ternyata ada juga yang review. Oh ya soal kemiripan fic ini sama fic yang dibuat sama **Galerians-san **saya benar-benar minta maaf, memang **A New Love Story** salah satu inspirasi saya untuk membuat fic ini. Tapi jujur saya ngak ada maksud untuk **plagiat**. Dan unutuk fic ini sendiri sepertinya ngak akan bisa panjang-panjang jujur saya masih ngumpulin bahan untuk fic ini sendiri harap maklum. Oh ya di akhir fic ini akan ada beberapa pertanyaan untuk membantu saya nantinya saya harap readers mau menolong saya. Makanya fic ini saya updet kita, saya harap kalin puas. Sebagai permintaan maaf saya meng-updet kilat fic ini.

* * *

**Cerita sebelumnya**

"Ne... Naruto-kun ,kenapa melamun?

"Oh...tidak apa-apa kok Kyuu" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum, sedangkan Kyuubi yang melihat senyuman itu hanya bisa merona.

.

.

.

"Wah-wah-wah, sepertinya ada yang lagi mesrah-merahan nih" ucap sesosok mahluk misterius yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan mereka berdua.

* * *

Sesosok mahluk misterius mengejutkan mereka berdua, Naruto yang notabenya ninja kelas atas lansung berada pada posisi bertarung, sedangkan Kyuubi hanya menatap heran mahluk tersebut 'seperti pernah melihatnya' pikir Kyuubi.

"Siapa kau?" ucap Naruto penasaran.

"Aku..." ucap sosok tersebut memasang tampang berfikir, yang membuat Naruto dan Kyuubi semakin penasaran.

"aku lupa siapa diriku" sambung sosok tersebut dengan tampang watados, yang sukses membuat Naruto dan Kyuubi sweatdrop seketika.

Sementara Naruto masih dalam keterpurukan, Kyuubi mulai memperhatikan sosok di depannya itu dengan seksama. Sosok tersebut terlihat sebagai anak kecil berusia sekitar 15 th , dengan pakaian yang terbuat dari kain putih yang memenuhi tubuhnya ,di lehernya terdapat kalung berbentuk piramida terbalik dan tangan kanannya terdapat tongkat seperti tongkat para biksu (kayak tongkat rikudo) dan dari matanya Kyuubi bisa melihat iris hijau bagaikan kaca yang dapat memantulkan jiwa. Dari mata tersebut Kyuubi bisa merasakan aura kebijaksanaan, dan sekali lagi Kyuubi berfikir bahwa dia pernah melihat mata tersebut.

"Jika kau tidak tau siapa dirimu lalu kami harus memanggilmu apa?" ucap Naruto yang baru bangkit dari keterpurukannya.

"Kau bisa memanggilku roh agung atau paraoh, dan terserah asalkan panggilan itu keren" Naruto hanya bertambah sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"OK...bagai mana kalau aku memanggilmu Paraoh"

"Boleh juga "

"Lalu ini di mana?" tanya Naruto heran, sedangkan Kyuubi hanya diam karena apa yang mau dia tanya sudah di lontarkan terlebih dahulu oleh Naruto.

"Ini di persimpangan antara hidup dan mati, masa denpan dan masa lalu" ucap Paraoh itu dengan tenang, sementara Naruto dan Kyuubi hanya bisa shok mendengar penuturan tersebut.

"Ja-jangan bercanda" ucap Kyuubi panik, sedangkan yang di tanya hanya mengangguk. "Berarti kami akan mati.."

"Tidak, kalian tak akan mati!" ucap Paraoh dengan tenang

"Terus.."

"Aku yang mengundang kalin ke dunia ini"

"Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya mengundang kami?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Hanya satu, yaitu mengabulkan satu permohonanmu Naruto"

"A-aku" tunjuk Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ya sebutkanlah..." ucap Paraoh dengan tenang

"Aku..." Naruto tidak jadi melanjutkan kalimatnya dan tersenyum, sementara Kyuubi yang memandang Naruto hanya heran.

"Kurasa karena kau yang mengundangku ke sini , harusnya kau yang lebih tau apa yang sebenarnya aku ingginkan" ucap Naruto dengan tenang, sementara Kyuubi hanya bisa cenggo mendengarnya.

"Ya kau benar, aku memang tau keingginan mu" ucap Paraoh dengan senyuman kebijaksanaan. "Sekarang aku akan mengembalikanmu ke dunia nyata" sambung Paraoh seraya menjentikan jarinya. Dan pada saat itu pula Naruto hilang bagaikan pasir yang di tiup angin.

"Sekarang aku inggin bertanya padamu Kyuu" ucap Paraoh dengan kembali memasang tampang seriusnya

"Eh...aku?" jawab Kyuubi heran.

"Ya..., jawab aku dengan jujur. Apaka kau mencintai Uzumaki Naruto?"

Hening, tak ada jawan yang keluar dari mulut Kyuubi karna itu memang tidak di perlukan, cukup dengan melihat wajahnya yang merona Paraoh bisa tau bahwa Kyuubi benar-benar mencintai seorang 'Uzumaki Naruto'.

"Dengan melihat wajahmu yang merona ketika ku tanya, aku jadi pasti bahwa kau benar-benar mencintainya"

"Eh... se-sejelas itukah?"

"Ya, dan sekarang beri tau aku alasan kau mencintainya"

Merasa tidak dapat mengelak dari kenyataan lagi, Kyuubi akhirnya menjawab.

"Dulu, kau pasti tau bahwa aku selalu di benci oleh manusia" Paraoh hanya diam karna dia memang tau akan hal itu. "Padahal awalnya aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, tapi mereka mulai mengejarku, memburuku dengan pedang dan pisau, meneriakkan cacian dan makian kepadaku, dan apapun yang aku katakan itu tidak akan mengubah apapun dalam pandangan mereka, dan pada akhirnya mereka tidak memberiku pilihan, pada saat terpojok tentu secara insting aku akan membunuh mereka walau sesakit apapun saat aku melakukan itu."

"Ya, walaupun begitu..." Kyuubi melanjutkan, kesedihan begitu jelas terukir diwajahnya "Mereka tak pernah berhenti untuk menyakitiku, dan terpaksa aku membunuh mereka lagi untuk mempertahankan diriku"

"Lalu..." Kyuubi menghela nafas "Nasib mempertemukan aku dengan Naruto"

"Dia berbeda, dia tidak seperti yang lainnya, yang selalu memusuhiku dia tetap menerimaku walaupun aku yang menyebabkan kematian orang tuanya, walau aku yang menyebabkan dia di benci oleh penduduk desanya sendiri, walau dia hampir mati berkal-kali karna di incar akatsuki. Dan 'dia menerima ku' dari tatapan Naruto tak pernah menyimpan rasa takut, kebencian, ataupun dendam. Memang dia tidak pernah mengatakan secara terang-terangan, tapi setiap pandangan kami bertemu (dalam alam bawah sadar Naruto) aku bisa tau kalau dia telah memaafkanku."

"Mungkin hal ini terdengar sepele bagimu, Tapi bagiku, yang selama ratusan tahun terus mencari dan menunggu seseorang yang mau menatapmu layaknya gadis biasa"

"Tentu saja aku akan jatuh cinta padanya. Sangat jatuh cinta"

Setelah mendengar alasan Kyuubi tersebut Paraoh hanya bisa tersenyum

"Hei Kyuubi, apakah kau tau mengapa aku memanggilmu kesini?"

"Entahlah" jawab Kyuubi binggung karna dia juga lupa bertanya.

"Aku memanggilmu kesini agar kau bisa membantu Naruto dalam menjalankan hadiahnya"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sesungguhnya hadiah yang kuberikan pada Naruto adalah 'kesempatan' kedua, yang artinya Naruto akan ku kirim ke masa lalu dengan konsep 'paradox'. Namun ingatan Naruto tentang masa depan akan hilang, dan aku ingin kau membantunya menemukan jalaannya karna hanya kaulah yang tidak akan hilang ingatan tentang masa depan"

"Apakah kau mau membantunya?" tanya Paraoh

"Tentu saja" balas Kyuubi dengan yakin

"Tapi walaupun kau mempunya informasi tentang masa depan tapi itu tidak menjadi jaminan apapun, hanya kekuatan hatilah yang bisa menuntunnya" ucap Paraoh sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, dan boleh aku bertanya satu hal?" tanya Kyuubi

"Apa itu?"

"Apa-kah k-kau Tuhan (Kami-sama)?" ucap Kyuubi gugup

"Tidak, aku bukan Tuhan. Tapi aku adalah 'tangan kanan Nya' " balas Paraoh

"..." hening tidak ada pertanyaan dari Kyuubi, dia sudah puas.

"Dan selamat tinggal Kyuu" Paraoh kemudian menjentikan jarinya dan Kyuubi menghilang bagaikan pasir yang tertiup angin.

* * *

**Dunia nyata**

"HAHAHAHA..." sekali lagi, Naruto bisa mendengar teman-temannya tertawa bahagia, dan Naruto merasa tidak ada yang aneh dengannya 'apa tadi cuma halusinasiku saja, tapi kenapa serasa nyata ya?' batin Naruto bertanya heran.

Seakan serasa melihat Jubi untuk kedua kalinya, semua shinobi memandang Naruto dengan wajah horor. Naruto yang merasa di perhatikan menjadi risih sendiri.

"N-N-N-Naru..to" ucap Kiba dengan terbata-bata

"Ada apa Kiba?" tanya Naruto heran, melihat Kiba dan yang lainnya seakan dia adalah mahluk yang paling berbahaya di alam semesta ini.

"A-apa yang t-terjadi pa-damu Dobe?" bahkan Sasuke yang terkenal dengan sikap coolnya pun dibuat tergagap oleh keadaan Naruto saat ini.

"Kenapa kau Tem-...hei apa yang terjadi padaku" Narutopun berteriak histeris seakan melihat shigami. Itu dikarenakan tubuh Naruto yang perlahan-lahan menghilang yang di mulai dari kakinya dan berrangsur ke atas.

Sebelum Naruto sempat berteriak atau berbicara dalam ketakutan, Naruto sudah lebih dahulu menghilang seperti tidak pernah ada disitu, dan seakan tidak pernah terlahir di dunia ini.

* * *

**Dunia Paralel**

Sesosok anak usia sekitar 15th sedang duduk dengan tenang sambil memandang dunia berwarna putih yang tidak ada ujungnya. Tapi kegiatannya terganggu setelah kedatanyan sosok mahluk berjubah hitam yang menghampirinya.

"Sebagai tangan kanan Tuhan, apakah perbuatanmu tadi tidak terlalu lancang?" tanya sosok berjubah hitam tersebut, sambil memperlihatkan mata hitamnya, yang bagi orang yang memandangnya seakan dia tidak punya jiwa.

"Tidak apa-apa karna ini juga perintah Nya, aku hanya menjalankannya saja"

"Tapi hadiah itu terlalu berharga bagi seorang manusia"

"Ya hadiah yang terlalu berharga, bahkan lebih berharga dari apapun. Sebuah hadia yang bernama 'kesempatan' " jawab Paraoh kemudian menghilang dari hadapan sosok berjubah hitam tersebut , seakan dia tidak pernah ada di sana.

"Kesempatan..." guman sosok berjubah hitam tersebut.

* * *

tu paradox = sebuah konsep dimana apa yang kita lakukan di masa lalu akan berpengaruh dimasa depan. Missalnya adik Madara Uchiha tidak jadi di bunuh oleh Nindaime hokage, mungkin Madara tidak akan jadi musuh konoha, karena alasan Madara dendam kepada konoha adalah kematian adiknya (saya dapat info ini dari manga yang saya baca). Dan apabila Obito tidak mengambil Kyuubi dari tubuh Kushina mungkin Naruto masih bersama dengan orang tuanya. Ya begitulah kira-kira.

hadiah yang paling berharga itu kesempatan? = disini saya tidak bisa menjelaskannya tapi saya akan memberikan beberapa contoh dan saya harap kalian mengerti. Contoh andai kata Kakashi punya kesempatan untuk menyelamatkan Rin sebelum menjadi Jinchuuriki Sanbi pasti Obito tidak akan seperti yang terlihat di manga. Andai kata Itachi tidak membantai clan Uchiha pasti akan terjadi kudeta di konoha (bukan saya menjelekkan uchiha, tapi saya baca di manga memang itu alasan clan uchiha di bantai). Jadi kesimpulan saya kesempatan yang dimaksud di sini adalah pengulangan kejadian untuk memperbaiki sesuatu yang salah yang dimana hal itu sendiri pasti lebih berharga dari pada apapun (ini pendapat saya).

Dan maaf bila fic ini tidak bisa lebih panjang, karna saya kekurangan bahan. Contohnya saja, saya tidak tau berapa usia Kushina, Minato pada saat kelahiran Naruto apakah kalian tau berapa usianya? Kalau iya tolong dijawab. Dan juga nama istri Hokage ke-3. Dan umur berpa Naruto masuk akademi dan lulus dari akademi?

maaf bila cerita ini sama seperti cerita kehidupan ke dua tapi nanti pada chapter selanjutnya saya yg akan mengarang sendiri


	3. Chapter 3

**Seminggu sebelum kelahiran Naruto.**

"Ceritanya sangat menarik sensei" ucap seorang pria berambut kuning jabrik kepada gurunya

"Tapi, sayang sekali Minato. Novel ini tidak laku di pasaran" ucap sang guru malas "Mungkin aku akan kembali membuat novel erotis yang memang menjadi keahlianku"

"Jangan begitu Jiraiya sensei menurutku novelmu ini bagus kok"

"Kan itu menurutmu"

"Novel ini menceritakan sifat tokoh utama yang pantang menyerah sampai akhir. Keren, jadi..." Kemudian Minato menutup novel tersebut "Apa nama karakter utama novel ini boleh ku ambil"

"T-tunggu Minato itu nama yang kudapat pada saat makan ramen"

"Naruto... nama yang bagus" ucap seorang wanita yang baru keluar dari dapur dan menghampiri suaminya. Sadangkan sang suami hanya bisa menyengir.

"Ku-kushina.." Jiraiya melongo mendengar hal tersebut "Ha ha ha ha... berarti aku ayah angkatnya dong, apa kalian tidak keberatan dengan orang seperti aku?"

Mendengar hal tersebut Minato dan Kushina hanya tersenyum.

"Justru karena itu. Kami senang sensei ada disini, karna sensei yang mengajari aku arti dari shinobi yang sebenarnya. Dan aku inggin sensei juga mengajarkan anak kami tentang arti shinobi"

* * *

**3 hari sebelum kelahiran Naruto**

"Jadi, kelahiran anakmu akan dilakukan diluar desa"

"Kenapa... kenapa harus diluar desa Biwako-san?"ucap Khusina dengan lirih

"Harap kau mengerti. Kau adalah jinchuuriki dari Kyuubi, akan berbahaya jika kau melakukan persalinan di dalam desa. Dan negara musuh pasti akan melakukan penyerangan untuk mengambil Kyuubi pada saat proses persalinanmu" Khusina yang mendengar hal itu hanya tertunduk lesu.

"Ya.., kami mengerti" ucap Minato dengan mantap. Kushina yang mendengar perkataan Minato hanya bisa menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan suaminya tersebut. Minato yang menyadari hal tersbut kemudian menggenggan tangan Kushina dengan lembut

"Tenanglah biar aku yang nanti akan kesana untuk mengecek keadaan tempatnya" ucap Minato sambil tersenyum.

"Ya... lagi pula kau tidak usah kawatir Kushina, aku sudah mempersiapkan segalanya. Bahkan sampai satu batalion ANBU untuk menjagamu" ucap Sandaime Hokage dengan mantap.

"Ya... dan kau tidak perlu kawatir karna aku akan selalu ada disampingmu" ucap Minato menenangkan Kushina

"Baiklah..." ucap Kushina pasrah.

* * *

**5 jam sebelum kelahiran Naruto**

Khusina dan Biwako sedang jalan-jalan sore hingga...

"Mikoto-chan..." teriak Khusina dengan semangat

"Ah...Kushi-chan" sahut Mikoto

"Wah-wah-wah siapa ini?" tunjuk Kushina pada anak laki-laki yang berada dalam pelukan Mikoto

"Ini..." tujuk Mikoto pada anaknya "Uchiha Sasuke"

"Wah... lucu sekali ya"

Mikoto yang mendengar hal tersebut hanya bisa tersenyum. Kemudian Kushina menarik Mikoto agak menjauh.

"Hei Mikoto-chan, apakah itu sakit?" bisik Kushina pelan

Sedangkan Mikoto hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar hal tersebut. "Ja-jadi itu yang kamu takutkan?"

Sebelum mendapatkan jawaban dari Mikoto. Biwako menarik paksa Kushina dan menceramahinya panjang lebar, sedangkan yang di ceramahi hanya bisa meangguk-angguk pasra.

* * *

**5 menit menjelang kelahiran**

"SAKIT...SEKALI..."

"Kushina tahanlah" ucap Minato panik. Ya saat ini dia sedang menahan segel Kyuubi agar tidak jebol.

"AAAKKR... SAkit" ucap Khusina yang akirnya kian melemah

"Biwako-san bagai mana ini ?" ucap Minato panik, karna melihat Kushina kesakitan.

"Jangan lemah begitu. Kau tidak akan mengerti kami para perempuan lebih kuat disaat seperti ini dari apa yang kau bayangkan" ucap Biwako dengan tenang "Ahhh... sedikit lagi Kushina... kepalanya sudah mulai terlihat... dan kau minato tetap jaga segelnya"

Minato hanya mengagguk mendengarkan. Ya dia sedang ketakutan untuk saat ini, bagai mana tidak istri yang amat dicintainya sedang dalam keadaan kesakitan. Belum pernah dia melihat Kushina semenderita ini.

'Ada yang aneh?' pikir Minato 'Kenapa Kyuubi tidak memberontak?'

* * *

**5 menit menjelang kelahiran**

"SAKIT...SEKALI..."

"Kushina tahanlah" ucap Minato panik. Ya saat ini dia sedang menahan segel Kyuubi agar tidak jebol.

"AAAKKR... SAkit" ucap Khusina yang akirnya kian melemah

"Biwako-san bagai mana ini ?" ucap Minato panik, karna melihat Kushina kesakitan.

"Jangan lemah begitu. Kau tidak akan mengerti kami para perempuan lebih kuat disaat seperti ini dari apa yang kau bayangkan" ucap Biwako dengan tenang "Ahhh... sedikit lagi Kushina... kepalanya sudah mulai terlihat... dan kau minato tetap jaga segelnya"

Minato hanya mengagguk mendengarkan. Ya dia sedang ketakutan untuk saat ini, bagai mana tidak istri yang amat dicintainya sedang dalam keadaan kesakitan. Belum pernah dia melihat Kushina semenderita ini.

'Ada yang aneh?' pikir Minato 'Kenapa Kyuubi tidak memberontak?'

* * *

**Alam bawah sadar Kushina**

Sesosok mahluk berbentuk rubah dengan 9 ekor sedang terikat sambil memejamkan matanya. Dan kemudian membuka matanya untuk sesaat.

"Sudah saatnya ya" ucapnya seraya menutup matanya kembali.

* * *

**Hutan bagian timur Konoha**

Di sebuah hutan yang lebat, lebih tepatnya di puncak tertinggi sebuah pohon yang ada di hutan tersebut. Terlihat sesosok anak berusia sekita 15th sedang memandangi bulan.

"Ternyata sudah dimulai ya" gumannya pelan. Kemudia sosok tesebut menghilang dari sana bagaikan pasir yang ditiup angin.

* * *

**Tempat persalinan Kushina, 1 menit sebelum kelahiran**

"Arrrrkkk..."

"Ah... sedikit lagi kushina" ucap Biwako memberi semangat

Pada saat Naruto akan keluar seluruhnya. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara genercik lonceng, namun sayang tidak ada yang memperhatikan. Karna mereka terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing

"**Holly : Time stop"**

Tapi tiba-tiba saja waktu berhenti berputar. Dan sesosok anak kecil berusia sekitar 15th memasuki tempat tersebut. Dia melewati satu batalion ANBU dengan tenang.

"Ahkirnya di mulai juga"

Dia memasuki kamar dimana Kushina di rawat, perlahan dia berjalan mendekat ke arah Kushina. Dan kemudian dia menyentuh perut Kushina

"Sudah saatnya Kyuubi, aku akan membebaskanmu" gumannya pelan.

Dan terjadilah hal yang aneh, dimana dimulai dari tangannya yang menyentu perut Kushina dan berangsur ke seluruh tubuhnya mengeluarkan cakra orange seperti setiap jinchuuriki Kyuubi. Setelah mengambil Kyuubi akirnya dia menghilang bagaikan pasir yang di tiup angin, dan waktupun kembali berjalan norma.

'Apa yang terjadi' pikir Minato panik

Ya bagai mana Minato tidak panik. Saat ini Kyuubi sudah tidak ada lagi di dalam tubuh istrinya, hal itu dapat dibuktikan dengan dia tidak bisa merasakan cakra Kyuubi lagi dan selain itu tanda segel jaga sudah menghilang dari perut sang istri.

Tapi kepanikan itu tidak belangsung lama.

"Oek..oek..." ya tangisan bayinya yang baru lahir segerah memberi ketenangan batin baginya. Seakan kepanikan tadi hilang, seakan itu tidak pernah terjadi

"Lihat Minato anakmu laki-laki" Biwako dengan antusias

Sementara Minato yang mendengar itu hanya bisa tersemyum lembut, dan mengelus-elus kepala sang istri dengan lembut. Walaupun Minato bisa tersenyum tenang, tapi di dalam hatinya dia sangat mencemaskan sesuatu.

'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?'

**Gerbang utama Konoha**

Kriiing...

Kriiing...

Sesosok anak kecil berusia sekitar 15th muncul diselingi dengan sura lonceng, tidak ada yang memperhatikannya, tidak ada yang melihatnya, dan tidak ada yang mencurigainya.

"Sudah saatnya" gumannya pelan

"**Kuchiyose no jutsu 'Kyuubi'"**

Booff...

"GOOARRRR..."

"A-apa itu?" tunjuk seorang penduduk kepada mahluk berbentuk rubah dengan 9 ekor

"I-itu K-kyuubi" ucap seorang Jounin yang ada disampingnya.

"Kita harus memberitau Sandaime-sama dan yondaime-sama akan hal ini"

"Baik"

"GOOARRRR..." Kyuubi menambah frekuensi suaranya yang mampu menerbangkan bangunan di sekitarnya

"Kyaaaaa"

"Cepat selamatkan jiwa kalian"

"Kyaaaa"

Begitulah para penduduk berlarian berusaha menyelamatkan diri. Dan meskipun terlihat ganas tapi, sebenarnya Kyuubi sedang mencoba menahan diri agar tidak mengeluarkan kekuatan fullnya. Cukup hanya gertakan yang dikeluarkannya.

"Kyuubi..." guman Sandaime pelan "Bagaimana bisa?"

Boff

Tiba-tiba datang dua orang ANBU di belakang sang Sandaime Hokage sambil membungkuk.

"Lapor Sandaime-sama Kyuubi telah lepas"

"Hn...aku mengerti" ucap Sandaime pelan "Kalian pergilah suruh para Jounin menevakuasi penduduk. Dan para ANBU, kalian bantu aku menahan Kyuubi sanpai Minato datang"

"Baik" ucap ANBU tersebut sembari menghilang di telan asap

"Saatnya beraksi, dan ku harap aku masih kuat" ucapnya pelan seraya menghilang di telan asap.

**Tempat persalinan Kushina**

"Ahh... bayinya lucu sekali" ucap Biwako dengan antusian "Minato aku akan membersihkannya dulu"

"Baiklah Biwako-san"

Kemudian Minato menatap Kushina dengan cemas. Seakan hal buruk dapat terjadi sewaktu-waktu terhadap sang istri.

"Kushina kau tidak apa-apa?"

Kushina yang mendengar pertanyaan suaminya tersebut hanya tersemyum "Ya aku tidak apa-apa" ucapnya lirih "Bagai mana dengan Naruto"

"Dia baik-baik saja"

Biwako keluar dengan membawa bayi yang telas dibungkus dengan selimut, kemudian di berikan kepada Kushina "Ini anak mu Kushina"

"Terima kasih"

"Minato sebaiknya kau bawa Kushina dan bayimu ketempat yang lebih nyaman" saran Biwako

"Baiklah" sahut Minato "Nah, Kushina boleh aku memindahkan Naruto terlebih dahulu atau kau mau lebih dahulu?" canda Minato yang hanya dibalas oleh sikuan oleh Kushina

"Tentu saja dia yang lebih dulu 'ttebane~" sahut Kushina sambil tersenyum, lalu menyerahkan Naruto kepada Minato.

"Oke aku pergi dulu"

"**Hiraishin.."**

Kemudian Minato menghilang dalam kilatan kuning. Dan tidak berselang beberapa saat Minatopun kembali kemudian menggendong Kushina. Tapi gerakan Minato terhenti ketika dia didatangi oleh dua orang ANBU.

"Maaf, Yondaime-sama"

"Ya, ada apa?" sahut Minato heran, jujur dia paling tidak suka dinganggu saat ini.

"Kyuubi lepas" ucapan ANBU tersebut membuat Minato terkejut seketika, begitu juga dengan Kushina, lalu Kushina memeriksa perutnya dan dia dibuat lebih shok dengan hilangnya tanda segel ditubuhnya

"Mi-Minato ap-apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kushina tercicit saking paniknya.

"Entahlah aku juga tidak tau" ucap Minato datar. Sedangkan Kushina hanya terdiam mendengar nada datar Minato barusan. Dia tau Minato yang biasanya hangat dan lembut, akan berubah menjadi dingin bila biasanya dia keterlaluan atau melakukan kesalahan yang fatal.

"Ma-maafkan aku" ucap Kushina dengan kepala ditundukan "Karna diriku Kyuubi lepas"

Minato pada awalnya heran kenapa Kushina minta maaf padanya, tapi dia segera menyadari bahwa dari nada ucapannyalah yang membuat Kushina ketakutan.

"Kushina dengar, aku tidak akan pernah menyalahkanmu dalam urusan ini, ini semua salahku yang tidak bisa menjaga segel dengan baik" ucap Minato dengan lembut. Berusaha untuk menenangkan Kushina. "Hei... ayo kita ke tempat Naruto"

"Baiklah..." ucap Kushina yang kembali tersenyum

"Dan kalian" tunjuk Minato pada dua orang ANBU tersebut "Tunggu sanpai aku datang dan beritahu kizume bahwa kyuubi lepas"

"Baik" ucap dua orang ANBU tersebut seraya menghilang di telan asap.

"Saatnya pergi"

"**Hiraishin.."**

* * *

**Disekitar gerbang utama Konoha**

Disekitar gerbang utama Konoha, terlihat rubah berekor sembilan sedang mengamuk. Tapi anehnya walau dia mengamuk, sang Kyuubi tidak membunuh satupun warga sipil hanya menghancurkan rumah para penduduk.

"Ini gawat kita tidak akan bisa menahan Kyuubi lebih lama lagi" ucap salah seorang ANBU

"Benar tapi kita diperintahkan untuk menunggu Yondaime-sama" balas yang satunya

"Kalian jangan hanya bicara cepat bantu aku menahan Kyuubi"

"B-baik Sandaime-sama" ucap ANBU tersebut ketakutan

'Minato diman kau?' harap Sandaime. Ya walaupun dia adalah Hokage ke3 dan dijuluki the profesor, tapi dia tetap punya kelemahan. Apa lagi di usia yang tidak bisa dibilang muda lagi untuk bertarung. 'Harus menunggu dia datang, tidak ada jalan lain'

"**Kuchiyose no jutsu 'Enma'"**

BOOOFF

Muncullah sesosok kera berbulu putih dengan pakaiyan loreng yang menghiasi tubuhnya. "Ada apa kau memanggilku?" ucapnya heran karna sudah lama dia tidak lagi dipanggil oleh sang Sandaime sendiri.

Bukannya menjawab Sandaime sendiri malah menunjuk Kyuubi yang sedang mengamuk.

"K-Kyuubi?"

"Ya"

"Apakah kau bermaksud melawan Kyuubi seorang diri?" bukan bermaksud apa-apa, tapi siapa yang tidak kawatir apabila sang Hokage ke3 melawan Kyuubi seorang diri yang notabenya adalah siluman tinggkat atas.

"Tidak" balas Sandaime cepat "Aku sudah tua dan tidak akan mampu melawannya, lagi pula kita akan menunggu Minato datang ke sini"

"Oke lah"

"Dan satu lagi, aku hanya inggin menahannya saja, dan kau, berubahlah menjadi tonggkat"

"OK" seketika Enmapun berubah menjadi tonggkat

"Ini tidak akan sama" guman Sandaime

**Dotton : 5 gerbang pelindung**

Seketika di depan Kyuubi mencul 5 gerbang raksasa yang menghalanginya dengan Konoha saat ini. Kemudian Kyuubi mencakar gerbang tersebut, tapi anehnya setiap gerbang yang tergores akibat cakaran Kyuubi akna kembali utuh seakan tidak pernah tercakar oleh Kyuubi. Merasa di permainkan Kyuubi mengeluarkan **Bijudamanya** dan melemparkannya kepada 5 gerbang tersebut. Walaupun **bijudama** tadi tidak terlalu besar tapi itu sudah cukup untuk menghancurkan 4 gerbang pelindung yang terbuat dari tanah tersebut. Dan sang Hokage ke3 hanya menatap horor gerbang yang hancur oleh serangan Kyuubi tersebut.

* * *

**Tempat persembunyian Minato dan Kushina**

Seberkas sinar berwarna kuning terlihat di sekitar sebuah pondok yang tidak jauh dari tempat persalinan. Minato dan Kushina memasuki tempat tersebut, tempat tersebut cukup nyaman dan luas untuk sebuah bangunan yang ada ditengah hutan.

"Nah..sudah sampai" ucap Minato dengan lembut, tapi mimik wajah Minato lansung berubah sedih melihat wajah Kushina yang murung. 'Apa dia masih memikirkan kejadian tadi' batinnya cemas.

"Kushina" merasa namanya dipanggil, Kushina mengalihkan penglihatannya ke arah Minato. "Jangan pernah menyalakan dirimu sendiri atas kejadian ini, aku tidak suka. Apalagi melihatmu bersedih" ucap Minato dengan lembut

"Tapi-tap-" ucapan Kushina terpotong ketika jari telunjuk Minato menahan bibirnya

"Menagislah" ucapnya "Menangislah bila itu akan membuatmu tenang, dan biarkan aku yang menjadi sandaran kesedihanmu"

Kushina yang sudah tidak dapat menahan tangisannya. Akirnya menumpahkan semuanya kesedihan yang menderanya dari tadi. "Apa salahku hisk... hisk... kenap hisk... ini terjadi hisk..."

Minato hanya diam, dan mempererat pelukannya agar gadis itu tau dia tidak sendirian, agar gadis itu tau bahwa dia juga akan ikut menanggung beban yang di deritanya, dan agar gadis itu tau bahwa dia 'mencintainya'.

"Ssstt... jangan menangis lagi ya Kushi-chan, nanti Naruto bangun loh" ucap Minato lembut berusaha menenangkan Kushina.

Kushina yang mendengar penuturan Minato berusaha meredakan tangisannya. "Maaf Naruto, bila kaa-san mengganggumu"

Minato kemudian meletakkan Kushina di samping Naruto.

"Maaf Naruto mengganggu tidurmu" ucap Kushina lembut serara mengelus sang anak "Terima kasih Minato" ucap Kushina tulus. Tapi tidak berselang lama...

"Hisk... hisk... hisk.." Kushina kembali menangis, ya walaupun sebentar dan akhirnya tertidur karena kelelahan.

Minato hanya menatap kosong istrinya saat ini. Ya dia merasa yang paling bersalah karna tidak bisa menjaga segel Kyuubi. Menggepalkan kedua tangannya, Minato kemudian memakai jubah Hokage, dan mengambil persedian kunai Hiraishin sebanyak mungkin.

"**Hiraishin.."**

Dia menghilang di sertai kilatan berwarna kuning.

* * *

**Disekitar gerbang utama Konoha**

Sandaime hanya menatap horor gerbang yang hancur oleh serangan Kyuubi tersebut. 'Sial tinggal 1 gerbang lagi' batinnya panik

Kyuubi kemudian melompat tinggi lalu berputar seperti bor berwarna orange untuk menghantam dinding tersebut

BRAAKKK..

Dinding tersebut akirnya hancur karna serangan Kyuubi barusan. Sementara Sandaime seperti kehilangan harapan. 'Sepertinya inilah akhirnya' batinya tersenyum.

'Tapi tunggu dulu ada yang aneh'. Kemudian Sandaime melihat Kyuubi mematung untuk sesaat, mengikuti arah pandangan Kyuubi dan tersebut yang juga di ikuti oleh para ANBU yang membantunya dan terkejut dengan apa yang dia lihat.

Ya yang mereka lihat adalah Yondaime Hokage yang berdiri di atas pahatan wajahnya sendiri.

"Kyuubi..." seakan suara Minato berada di antara frekuensi kusus dimana hanya bisa didengar oleh Kyuubi yang di balas dengan auman olehnya.

Kyuubi kemudian mengumpulkan energi positif dan negatif di dalam mulutnya. Sementara Minato merapal segel tangan dengan cepat. Lalu Kyuubi menembakkan bola plasma berwarna merah ke arah Minato, hal itu tentusaja membuat semua shinobi terkejut, tapi

**Jikukan Ninjutsu : Balck Hole**

Seketika muncul sebuah portal berwahna hitam dan menghisap serangan Kyuubi tadi, kemudian Minato seperti menembakan pistol jari dan mengarahkan tembakkan itu kesamping Kyuubi, yang mengakibatkan tercipta sebuah portal dan mengeluarkan bola plasma yang tadi ditembakan oleh Kyuubi tadi.

DUUARR...

Kyuubi tidak menyangka dirinya akan terkena serangannya sendiri. 'Walaupun aku mempunyai ingatan tentang masa denpan, tapi Yondaime Hokage tetap tidak bisa diremehkan' batin Kyuub takjub. Seraya memandangi Minato pergi ketempat yang lainnya berada.

Sementara semua shinobi yang melihat pertarungan singgkat tersebut hanya di buat takjub. Mereka tidak menyangka sang Hokage ke4 dapat membalikkan serangan Kyuubi dengan mudah. Dan sekarang mereka serasa di atas angin.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali Minato?" tanya Sandaime

"Maaf, aku harus memindahkan Kushina dan Naruto ke tempat yang lebih aman dulu" jawab Minato singkat. Sedangkan Sandaime hanya bisa menghela nafas, memang bukan rahasia lagi bila Minato sangat mencintai keluarganya. Bahkan kabarnya dia rela meninggalkan rapat para dewan bila mengetahui Kushina terluka sedikit saja, 'bagai mana dengan anaknya nanti?' pikir Sandaime, yang cuma bisa geleng-geleng melihat kelakuan penerusnya ini.

* * *

**Tempat persembuyian Kushina**

Sesosok anak berusia sekitar 15th datang menghampiri pondok tersebut dan dia adalah Paraoh.

"Jadi disini ya?"

**Flas Back on**

Setelah melepaskan Kyuubi Paraoh memberi pesan kepada Kyuubi

"Hei, Kyuubi nanti jangan kau membunuh siapapun. Kau hanya boleh berpura-pura ganas, karna semua sudah di atur."

"Baiklah"

Kemudian Paraoh meninggalkan Kyuubi dan menghilang bagaikan pasir yang di tiup angin.

**Flash back off**

Paraoh kemudian membuka pintu pondok tersebut dan mendapati Kushina yang sedang terbaring kelelahan

"Bila tidak di tolong bisa gawat.." ucap Paraoh seraya memengang kening Kushina

"**Holly : Holly Heal"**

Kemudian tangan Paraoh yang menyentuh wajah Kushina bercahaya dan secara perlahan luka-luka yang ada di tubuh Kushina, serta tenaga Kushina telah kembali, tetapi itu tidak membuatnya bangun

"Aku melakukan ini semua untukmu Naruto" kemudian Paraoh menoleh ke bulan untuk sesaat "Dan juga untuk dia, semoga kau bisa menemukan kebahagiaan dengan usahamu sendiri, karna semua ini belum menjamin". Setelah itu Paraoh menghilang bagaikan pasir yang tertiup angin

**Disekitar gerbang utama Konoha**

"Aku akan melakukan Hiraishin untuk memindahkan Kyuubi dari Konoha"

"APA..? Apa kau gila Minato?" ucap Sandaime dengan shoknya

"Tidak, aku tidak pernah seserius ini" balas Minato tenang

"Tapi, walau begitupun aku tetap tidak akan mengijinkanmu" balas Sandaime sengit

"Maaf, aku tidak punya pilihan" Minato kemudian menutup matanya

"**Hiraishin.."**

Dan seketika itu juga Yondaime menghilang dalam kilatan berwarna kuning dan muncul di atas kepala Kyuubi. Semua shinobi hanya menatap sang Yondaime dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Terutama sang Sandaime sendiri.

'Kami-sama, kumohon berikan aku sebuah 'kesempatan'' do'a Minato dengan tulus. Dan pada akhirnya Yondaime dan Kyuubi menghilang dalam kilatan berwarna kuning.

* * *

terima kasih telah membaca


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:kali ini saya membuat karakter imajinasi saya jadi yg bernama kizume tanpa basa basi silahkan membaca

* * *

**Hutan Di Sebelah Utara**

setelah minato pergi bersama dengan seseorang pria yg memakai topeng

"maaf saya terlambat" kata pria itu tepat di depannya

"akhirnya kau datang juga kizume"

"tadi aku melawan seseorang yg memakai topeng dan akhirnya di pergi"kata kizume dengan tenang

"sebaiknya kita lawan kyuubi itu bersama"

"itu ide yg bagus tapi..."

"tapi apa kizume"minatopun dengan panik

"tapi kalau kita serang terus percuma"

'benar juga yg di katakan kizume jika kita melawannya terus pasti kita akan kehabisan cakra'batin minato

"aku punya ide bagaimana jika kita segel ke seseorang"ucap minato ke hadapan

"tapi siapa minato"kata kizume dengan bingung

"ke pada naruto"dengan gugup karena keputusannya tak yakin tapi minato meyakinkan dirinya dan kizume pun hanya mengangguknya saja.  
akhirnya miato pergi ke tempat persembunyian kushia

**"Hiraishin.."**

* * *

** Tempat persembuyian Kushina**

****"kenapa kau datang kemari minato, apakah kau sudah mengalahkan kyuubi itu"tanya kushia dengan penasaran  
"belum.."kata minato dengan tenang  
"lalu kenapa kau kemari"  
"aku kemari untuk membawa naruto pergi"  
"untuk apa kau membawa naruto pergi"kushia penasaran kenapa minato membawa naruto pergi  
"kyuubi akan ku segel ke tubuh naruto, apakah kau mengijinkan"dengan prasaan panik  
"boleh, tapi kau harus janji naruto takkan apa-apa"dengan mengasih naruto ke minato  
"iya aku janji, aku akan melindungi naruto"  
"saatnya kau pergi minato"  
"iya.."

**"Hiraishin..**"

* * *

** Hutan Di Sebelah Utara Konoha**

"akhirnya kau datang juga minato"kata kizume

"iya, ayo cepat kita segel kyuubi itu"kata minato dan menaruh naruto di bawah

"baik"kizume pun melawan kyuubi tapi kyuubi tidak mengeluarkan jutsunya dan akhirnya kizume pun bisa mengalahkan kyuubi

"ini saatnya minato"kata kizume dengan keras

"baiklah"

"akhirnya kita menyegelnya juga"kata minato dengan lemah

"iya minato"dengan mendekat minato

"kizume-sensei"teriak seseorang dari jauh dan ternyata dia adalah ANBU

"ada apa kalian kemari"ucap kizume dengan kebigungan

"i-ini tentang istrimu sensei"dengan nada panik

"ada apa dengan nizumi?"dengan bingung

"istri-sensie akan melahirkan"ucap ANBU yg menghampirinya kizume akhirnya pergi bersama ANBU ke tempat sampai di sana ada anak laki-laki menghampiri kizume  
"ada apa yg terjadi surikay kenapa kau menangis"dan surikay hanya diam dan menangis

"sudah jangan menangis surikay tao-can ada di sini"dan minato pun datang dengan penasaran "ada apa kizume ?"

* * *

**Satu Jam kemudian **

"oek oek oek"suara bayi yg baru lahir

"sepertinya anakmu sudah lahir kizume "ucap minato dengan bangga

"iya..."kizume dengan senyum

"tao-can apakah adikku sudah lahir"tanya surikay

"iya..."jawab kizume dengan senyum kecil

tanpak sekali wajah kebagian seorang ayah dan tiba-tiba waktu berhenti

"**Holly : Time stop"**

paraoh itu pun pergi ke segel menuju kyuubi.

"apa yang kau lakukan di sini " tanya kyuubi dengan deran

"aku di sini untuk mengajukan pilihan untukmu "

"pilihan..."kyuubi pun heran

"iya, kau mencintai naruto kan?"

"i-iya..."ucap kyuubi dengan gugup

"apa kau mau hidup bersama dengan naruto "

tanya paraoh membuat kyuubi terdiam.

"kenapa kau diam"tanya paraoh

"aku bingung apa maksud mu"ucap kyuubi

"yang kumaksud adalah kau mau jadi manusia biasa "

"apakah itu bisa"

"bisa, tapi kau akan hilang sebagian ingatanmu, apakah bersedia?"

dan kyuubi pun menganggukan kepalanya dan artinya ia setuju dengan pilihannya

"baiklah, akan kubawa kau ketubuhmu "dan akhirnya mereka pergi ke persalinan dan paraoh menyentuh bayi yg baru lahir itu. lalu paraoh memasukan kyuubi ke dalam tubuh bayi itu

"selamat tinggal kyuubi semoga kau berhasil" paraoh pun pergi bagaikan pasir yg di tiup angin dan waktu berjalan kembali

"selamat anda anak perempuan" ucap seseorang perawat yg keluar ruangan

"wah kizume anakmu perempuan, kau berinama siapa?"tanya minato dengan bangga lalu berfikir untuk mecari nama yg pas untuk anak sahabatnya "ahh, bagaimana kalau namanya kurama?"

"nama yg bagus minato, sepertinya itu pas untuk anakku"ucap kizume dengan senang

* * *

Disini saya menggarang sebuah tokoh yg bernama kizume dan nizumi dan anak yang bernama surikay. saya berimajinasi bahwa mereka di satukan karena perjanjian damai antara klan uciha dan lahirlah sebuah klan baru yaitu klan tamana .

sekian dari ceritaku bila ada kesalahan mohon di post Review.


End file.
